Fate Continued
by Devon Goes to Heaven
Summary: Companion fic to Fate Corrected. The moment Jean met Logan, she saw pieces of a man that loved her in another life. She couldn't help but love him too.


**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own X-Men or any of its properties. If I did, Scott would be shoved aside for Jean and Logan to be together.

 _ **AN:**_ It's been two years since I wrote for this fandom. Many people messaged me to continue my last fic, and I had several ideas of how to continue the previous fic. I'm glad I waited for the sequel, because it just fit so perfectly. This is sort of a companion fic to _Fate Corrected_. It can be read stand alone, but considering that the last one is short and sweet, I recommend reading it first. I love this ship, and I absolutely adore Sophie Turner. Please read and review. I love to hear what you all think.

 _ **Fate Continued**_

 _Looking into his mind was like seeing two sides of an old battered coin. There was the dominant side of the coin that was hurting so much - the side that was uncertain. Underneath all the pain was this small fleck of light that had so many memories. Then, she sees herself in those memories. She's older, but somehow just as lost as him._

 _He loves that broken woman. That's why he went back to change whatever course humanity was on. That's why she's here, and that's why she might even live this time around instead of losing herself._

 _Jean comforts him with her mind. She eases that pain for just a moment, because somehow this man knows her. Somehow this man loves her. It's this splitting energy of meeting for the first time and knowing each other for so long. Jean can't explain it, but she feels this infinite connection._

 _And, then she breaks away. She watches him flee, and she's the only person there that's certain she'll see him again._

…

It's been three years since that day, but the impression from his mind still lingers. It seems impossible that a man that she's never met can love her so much. The mark he left within her has prevented her from pursuing a relationship with Scott. She feels the rejection and humiliation in Scott's mind every day.

But, it's _impossible_ ever be with Scott now. The day she pried into that man's mind, Jean saw something far more powerful than just a school boy's crush. She saw a part of herself that has yet to even exist. She saw a whole world that may never come to be. The pieces she managed to pull from his mind are of her, and Jean can't shake them no matter how much she dare tries.

Jean Grey _loves_ this man - _Logan_ \- a man she barely knows. Yet he's a man she knows that has loved her in a small passage of time that may never be. Did she love _him_ too? There was so much anguish and pain when that part of him revealed itself to her. It's hard for her to completely piece those events together.

She remembers when Charles had encouraged her during that battle. She remembers _Logan_ in her mind. She could hear the way he said her name in that far off future. His voice was a soft yet broken echo in the back of her mind.

 _Jean…_

It gave her the courage to embrace her powers, because she _needed_ win that day. She _needed_ to see him again. Step by step, Jean remembers walking to the edge till there was nothing left. She took that final step, and she did not fall. She could feel that wild fury gather within her before she exploded with all the power in the world.

They won. Logan was still _gone_. And, Jean was left more lonely than she's felt in her entire life.

Then, the professor tells her _he's_ here today. He must have known how she's felt all these years. The professor even said that he met that other part of him ten years prior. _Of course_ , he would. There's nothing Charles Xavier doesn't know.

And, here she is standing before the professor's office... _waiting_. Jean sees him walking down the hall. She can _feel_ him. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't even know why he decided to be here. Maybe he just thought _she'd_ be here.

Jean's heart is heavy like lead. Her breath is tight and her chest feels constricted. He's now only a few steps away from her, and she can feel this intense pull. She raises her eyes to his and their eyes meet for the first time since that day.

"You," he says.

"You..." is all she can say.

Seconds feel like hours, and all she sees those small memories emerge. He doesn't understand them. She doesn't even understand them. But, they are there. They are remnants from something that happened - or will happen…

Or might not ever happen.

"Logan," she tests his name on her tongue. "I'm Jean Grey."

His emotions invade her, and he feels like he's been set on fire. All of his passion and all of his curiosity presses its way into her mind. It almost feels like some quick high, and her lips part as she lets out a soft sigh. She can see everything he wants to do to her. His mouth is pressed against her lips, her chest, her…

Jean breaks away from him as a shiver runs through her. She's seen _so_ much. She thinks maybe she shouldn't take that small step that she does. She thinks maybe she shouldn't rise on her toes, and maybe she shouldn't place her lips on his mouth. But, she does. Time seems to slow down as her heart hammers against her chest. It's a chaste kiss, but he returns it. Jean breaks away and takes her hand in his.

"The professor is waiting," she says.

He looks down at her with soft, adoring eyes he's probably never shown to anyone. She tugs his hand softly as she places her hand on the door to Xavier's office. She can still feel everything he wants to do to her, and everything she wants to do to him.

 _Not yet_.

First Xavier…

Then, the rest of her life.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
